david_tennantfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Laura Fraser
thumb|317x317px Laura Fraser est une actrice écossaise née le 24 Juillet 1976 à Glasgow. Biographie C'est le père de Laura qui l'initie à l'art dramatique. Il écrivait des scripts pour le cinéma. Elle a commencé sa formation en cinéma à la prestigieuse Academie royale écossaise de musique et de théâtre mais s'est arrêtée au bout d'un an. C'est une actrice qui joue autant pour le grand écran (elle a eu beaucoup de rôles au cinéma) que pour le petit. Elle est très connue notamment pour avoir joué dans la Saison 5 de Breaking Bad. Laura est mariée à l'acteur américain d'origine irlandaise Karl Geary. Ils ont une fille. Caractéristiques Laura a joué 3 fois avec David Tennant. Dans Casanova, elle interprète Henriette, celle que Casanova aime par dessus tout. Dans He Knew He was Right, elle joue Emily, enfin dans Single Father , elle joue Rita, la femme de Dave qui décède prématurément. Galerie Henriette 2.jpg Casanova Henriette.jpg Henriette.jpg laura-fraser he-knew-he-was-right.jpg Laura Fraser Emily Rowley Trevelyan.jpg Laura Fraser Emily Rowley Trevelyan 2.jpg He Knew he was Right 11.jpg Single Father 15.jpg Single Father.jpg Filmographie Séries Télévisées * 1996 : Neverwhere (mini-série, 6 épisodes) : Door * 1996 : Superman, l'Ange de Métropolis (Superman: The Animated Series) (saison 1, épisode 11 : My Girl) : Lizzie * 2004 : He Knew He Was Right (mini-série, 4 épisodes) : Emily Trevelyan * 2004 : Conviction (6 épisodes) : Lucy Romanis * 2005 : Casanova (3 épisodes) : Henriette * 2008 : The Passion : Abigail * 2010 : Single Father (4 épisodes) : Rita * 2010 : Lip Service (8 épisodes) : Cat MacKenzie * 2012 : Breaking Bad (12 épisodes) : Lydia Rodarte-Quayle Téléfilms *1997 : The Investigator : Louise Marshall *1997 : Summer of Love : Isabel *1999 : La Nuit des fantômes (A Christmas Carol) : Belle *2000 : Forgive and Forget : Hannah *2001 : Station Jim : Harriet Collins *2004 : Iron Jawed Angels (Volonté de fer) : Doris Stevens *2007 : Reichenbach Falls : Clara *2008 : Florence Nightingale : Florence Nightingale *2009 : No Holds Bard : Sarah Rutherford Cinéma * 1995 : Good Day for the Bad Guys : Red Riding Hood * 1996 : Small Faces : Joanne Macgowan * 1997 : Paris, Brixton : Amanda * 1998 : À la recherche du passé (Left Luggage) : Chaya Silberschmidt * 1998 : L'Homme au masque de fer (The Man in the Iron Mask) : beauté dans la chambre * 1998 : La Cousine Bette (Cousin Bette) : Mariette * 1998 : The Tribe : Megan * 1998 : Divorcing Jack : Margaret * 1999 : Virtual Sexuality : Justine Alice Parker (autre titre : Sexualité virtuelle) * 1999 : Titus : Lavinia * 1999 : Le Match du siècle (The Match) : Rosemary Bailey * 1999 : Whatever Happened to Harold Smith? : Joanna Robinson * 2000 : Kevin & Perry (Kevin & Perry Go Large) : Candice * 2001 : Chevalier (A Knight's Tale) : Kate, forgeron * 2001 : Vanilla Sky : le Futur * 2002 : That Old One : Jane Doe * 2003 : Devil's Gate : Rachael * 2003 : Coney Island Baby : Bridget * 2003 : Mafia rouge (Den of Lions) : Katya Paskevic * 2003 : 16 Years of Alcohol : Helen * 2006 : The Flying Scotsman : Anne Obree * 2006 : Nina's Heavenly Delights : Lisa Mackinlay * 2006 : Coups d'État (Land of the Blind) : Madeleine * 2009 : The Boys Are Back : Katy * 2009 : Cuckoo : Polly * 2010 : Flutter : Helen Catégorie:Actrice qui a joué avec David Tennant